My Galway Boy
by HalfBloodAlchemist-10
Summary: AU fic, Dean travels to Galway Ireland and falls in love with one of the local musicians. Links inside! Inexplicit sexual content.


Title: My Galway Boy

Author: phar_ahkmenrah (The Halfblood Alchemist)

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Galway Ireland, AU, Dean/Cas

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Some sexual themes (no explicit sex), language, schmoopy summer romance

Summary: Dean Winchester spends a summer in Ireland during his Celtic history study abroad program. There he meets Merritt Castiel Nolan, or Cas for short, over the most unlikely of matchmakers… a fiddle.

A/N: Sorry I couldn't resist doing it. My Irish heritage called to it! I based Dean's home out of Chicago for no apparent reason… Also, I used this song to inspire, hope you guys enjoy! (copy and paste without the spaces): http:/ .com /watch?v= MkT2wW3-1jQ

* * *

Dean strode out of the terminal, praising blessed, solid ground. Looking back, he smirked at his friend and classmate Becky Rosen as he nudged her slightly in the ribs. "We made it! Nine _glorious_ hours in a metal can, eh Becky?"

Becky smirked, slinging her pack over a shoulder quickly as she motioned for Dean to follow. "Quite your bitching, and let's go! The group's gonna leave us behind, and you KNOW Prof. Singer won't be pleased with your sorry ass if we get left behind."

Dean snickered, following as he slung his green duffel over his shoulder. "And how do you know I wouldn't just blame you?"

"Because I'm me and you're… well, you." She replied without missing a beat.

Dean sighed, looking around at the different vending carts around the airport with mild curiosity. It wasn't anything like O'Hare Airport, out of Chicago. The people here were more…friendly. Very friendly. Whereas folks in Chicago had an "every man for himself" attitude, people here joined each other in good company over a pint, despite having just met each other.

One such case in particular was of two men whom Dean had sat next to on the airplane. Both men hailed from the Emerald Isle, although one man claimed his lineage from Wicklow, whilst the other was headed home to Limerick. Dean could have sworn the men had just met on the plane and now the two were sharing jolly conversation over pints of Guinness like the two had been friends for years.

The atmosphere in this country seemed far more laid back than the fast paced world of the United States, more trusting… it actually warmed Dean's heart to see such friendship and honesty in a people that he had never seen simply within his own society… he'd never admit it though.

He was also rather disconcerted by the lack of a "Great Steak and Potato" in the food court.

* * *

"Alright, listen up! We're headed off to the National University in Galway. That's where we'll be studying these three months, so here are a handful of maps around the place. Commuting to various areas is fairly cheap, although I advise you keep out of county travel to the weekends. Near the end of the summer we'll be headed to Dublin for the last week, since we'll be flying out of there instead of Galway."

Dean listened to Prof. Singer give his schpiel about regulations before they began their first adventure of their three month study abroad program- tourism. Being as laid-back a professor as he was, the students under his care were highly grateful that after such a long flight they wouldn't be starting their history classes right off the bat. Given a few days of recuperation left the college students plenty of time to explore the county and meet up with local shops and restaurants before headed off to the University.

Dean smirked to Becky, stashing his duffel on the bus before taking off with her into the quaint town square. So much for big cities; the place seemed right out of a storybook. Pubs on every corner, local confectionary shops, homes all interspersed in the little village.

Despite the thatched cottage appearance of the buildings, along with strips of interconnected buildings, the most intriguing aspect of the place was, of course, the people. Almost everyone seemed to know everyone else, cries of friendship and camaraderie filling the air. Dean smiled, listening to the people speak. Their accents were most interesting, a gently brogue that filled the air with thick comfort; none that he had ever felt before. He almost fell in love with it.

"This place is fucking awesome!" he laughed, turning to Becky, who was busy giggling over a jeweler's wares.

Becky smiled, holding a pair of silver earrings to each ear. "Yeah, I'll be it is! This is gonna be the best summer ever!"

As the two laughed over the fortune of their summer adventure, Dean perked up, hearing something over the sounds of the happy town. "What's that?" he asked, looking over his shoulder. It sounded like… music.

The shop keeper smiled, laughing slightly. "Aye, lad. That's the Nolan brothers, James and Merritt. Twin musicians; they play in the square every day during this time, just for the fun of it. Be on with ye! It's quite a show to watch!" she urged, gently nudging the two college students towards the door.

As the two stepped out, the music became louder. Dean and Jo noticed a small crowd gathering at the center of the town, a few of their own classmates joining the group to listen to the two brothers play.

The music was amazing. It seemed that there were several men playing, the highlight of the show being the twins in the center. From his vantage point, Dean couldn't easily make out any faces. "C'mon, Jo…" he said, threading his way through the crowd. After a few minutes of struggling through the tightly packed throng, Dean finally broke through the group, his eyes landing on the musicians in the center of the crowd.

He didn't believe in love at first sight before… now he wasn't so sure.

Yes, the two brothers were the main musicians of the group, three other men serving as back-up musicians on banjo, **uilleann pipes*** and **bodhrán**. ** The twins, obviously James and Merritt were manning the guitar and fiddle.

And twins they were. They were the same in almost every aspect, from their physical appearance to the way they bobbed their heads in time to the music. It was absolutely enchanting; yet it struck Dean in the back of his mind… despite the fact that they were twin brothers, he couldn't take his eyes off the fiddler.

His awe must have been present on his face, for suddenly off to his right, Jo giggled, closing his slask-jaw quietly. "Reign it in, buddy." She whispered to him, following the path of his eyes to the Nolan twin in question. True enough, both twins were highly attractive, with a mop of messy dark hair framing their pale, flawless faces, full lips pulled back into matching smiles as their blue eyes danced with mirth, the sheer joy of playing their beloved instruments filling the air with an infectious joy that seemed to fill every bystander with the very Spirit of the Celtics.

Several songs into their routine, Dean knew it was absolutely imperative that he talk to the fiddler after their show was over. He just hoped he didn't seem to desperate to speak to the man, especially considering his twin being in the same vicinity. Who was he to even assume that the young man would be interested in talking to him, anyway? Yet these thoughts didn't deter Dean. If anything, his Winchester pride gave him the utmost confidence.

That is, until the fiddler turned his attention to Dean, eyes locking momentarily as he poured his very soul into the music he was making. The intensity of his stare made even the great Dean Winchester avert his gaze with a blush and a shy grin. Those blues were fired with intensity, boring into his very soul as he bowed the fiddle with greater intensity, seeming to play just for Dean. No one else mattered at that point in time. It was only the two of them, the Nolan brother serenading Dean with his infectious music.

It was so transfixing that Dean didn't even notice that the group had finished their set and were beginning to disburse from the square, followed by the applause of their impromptu audience. It took Jo shaking his shoulder vigorously to snap him out of his trance.

"Go! Catch him before he leaves!" she hissed, shoving him slightly in the direction of the musicians. She knew that look well, and figured that if he didn't move his ass and talk to the guy, he'd lose his opportunity. She was such a sucker for boy-mance.

Dean sucked up the indignity of being pushed around by his friend, instead straightening his Led Zepplin t-shirt and striding over towards the musicians as they continued packing their instruments for the day. "Excuse me uh… Mr. fiddler!" he called, catching the Nolan brothers' attention.

The guitarist spoke first, striding forward to offer a hand and a smile. "You're a tourist arent' ye? Saw ye watchin' the show with the others… did you enjoy yourself, sir? The name's James by the way."

Dean smiled, shaking the wrong Nolan's hand but hiding his disappointment behind a dashing smile. "Yeah, it was awesome. I just had a few questions about the place, seeing as how I'm here for the summer… I was kinda hoping I could get a grand tour of the place…" as he finished his sentence, his eyes flickered to the other twin, and locked. It was strange; being twins it shouldn't have mattered, but it was just something about the other that drew Dean to him….

James saw the look this American tourist shot to his brother, and smirked, stepping back. "Well I don't rightly think I could give you the grand tour of Galway… but my brother, Merritt here is free and available!" James turned to his twin and motioned to him. "Oy! Merritt! Get over here and meet me new friend, eh…"

"Dean. Dean Winchester." He offered, shaking Marcas' hand firmly, all smiles again.

Merritt returned the smile, his grip firm and true. "Aye, a pleasure to meet ye, sir." At his words, Dean nearly melted. His voice was thick and deep gravel, dripping with warmth despite his low pitch; much lower than his twin's. Not to mention the fact that his brogue made the whole thing twice as intriguing and… sexy? Dean wasn't sure he wanted to go that far yet, but it was definitely a possibility."Y'said you wanted a grand tour of Galway, eh?"

"Erm… y-yes! Yeah, that'd be awesome!" Dean spluttered, shaking himself from his revere. Smooth, Winchester…

Merritt smirked, throwing an arm around Dean's shoulder. "Then let's be on it, Dean. Don't want to miss a lick o' this place, 'specially not if yer gonna be spendin' the summer here. There's plenty of places to see, the pubs, the local Clifden Castle…"

* * *

It had been several weeks into the summer program, and Dean didn't think he had a better time in his life. His classes weren't so much the fascinating part as much as the afternoons and weekends. Nearly every day, he met with Merritt, or Cas as he'd begun to call him after discovering his middle name; Castiel. Dean smiled, hearing Cas say his entire name aloud, before holding a hand up. "Merritt… it's a lovely name really, but eh… I think I'm gonna have a hard time remembering your name… how's about I just call you Cas? It's short and sweet and suits you fine."

Merritt, or Cas as Dean had then dubbed him, smiled. "I think I rather like it, Dean. I swear me parents hated me for naming me Merritt Castiel… o'course bein' born exactly three minutes after me brother promptly put me right at the stroke o' midnight on a Thursday. Me parents are highly religious… Catholics 'n all." The flippancy of his answer struck Dean as the two burst into laughter, just glad to be in each other's company.

The two were nearly inseparable; Cas waited outside the gates of Galway University every day for Dean to be released from his classes, while every weekend served to find Dean strolling into town to find Cas with his musical group, serenading the morning with their addicting tunes.

Dean never thought he'd come to appreciate music other than AC/DC, Metallica, etc. but this… this was just enthralling. He wouldn't admit it, but… he was falling hard and fast, and he had Cas to blame for it.

One Saturday morning, Dean woke to find Becky staring at him with a goofy grin on her face. "Hey loverboy, your boyfriend is waiting outside for you!" she giggled, sitting crosslegged on the chair in Dean's room.

He sat up, grinning widely as he grabbed the first set of clothes he could find and dashing for the bathroom. "I hope you didn't scare him off with your obsession for homo-erotica, you freak!" he laughed, throwing the bathroom door open and hopping in the shower.

Becky feigned innocent, strolling into the bathroom casually. "I'd never do such a thing, Dean. You really seem to like him, and I'm not gonna ruin that for you… I just think its ungodly adorable!" The two fell into comfortable silence, before she spoke up again. "Did you kiss him yet?"

Dean poked his head out from the shower curtain, glaring mockingly at her. "If we did, what makes you think I'd tell you?"

Becky smirked triumphantly. "That right there tells me you didn't yet. You're you, Dean. You don't hold off on the romancin'… What makes him so special?"

Dean paused, taking in her words quietly. "I dunno… Maybe I'm just afraid I'm reading too much into this… what if he really doesn't like me like that? I'm gonna make myself look like an idiot and freak him out?"

Becky snorted, twiddling her hair slightly. "I doubt that's the case, Dean. By the way he can't seem to keep away after classes, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

She stood up and started for the door. "I'd seriously consider it, Dean. The summer's not waiting for you…" and with that, she left Dean to his thoughts and her words.

* * *

"C'mon Dean! Hold onto me pack!' Cas laughed, guiding the blindfolded man from the rental car. He slung his back over his shoulders and guided Dean's hands to hold onto it as he lead him from the car park. After picking Dean up from the dormitories, Cas had guided him to the car and told him to put the blindfold on, refusing to pull out until he had done so.

Now, Dean was confused. He heard water breaking and gulls crying, yet he had no clue where he even was. "Cas, where are we going?" he asked for the third time, gripping the pack firmly.

Again, Cas shook his head. "Just wait, we're almost there."

Sighing, Dean decided that it was best to wait instead of trying to weedle it out of him. Cas was stubborn, that was for sure.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking, Cas came to a halt, turning to face Dean. "Dean… I'd been wantin' to show ye this sooner but never got the chance to…" he reached up gently, and tugged at the loose knot securing the blindfold.

The black cloth fell away from Dean's eyes, revealing a sight beyond any compare. Dean gasped audibly, eyes locking on the vast cliffs that lay before him, looking down the stretch of the Galway coastline. The massive rock formations glistened in the rare sunlight that broke through the cloud coverage in radiant beams, casting bright colors of the blue sky on Grey Ocean, mossy green and foliage catching in emerald hues that attested to the island's name. "Wow…"

Cas smiled, slipping a tentative hand around Dean's waist as he stood next to him. "Welcome to the Cliffs of Moher***…" he breathed, nuzzling up to Dean's side gently.

Dean couldn't tear his eyes from the sight. He felt so small… so very small in comparison to the massive cliffs before him, seeing others on the adjoining cliff heads down the stretch. "Cas… Cas this place is amazing…" he turned his head to speak to him, but it was then that fate decided to take that first step for them.

For then, Cas had just turned to respond, and the two brushed lips in chaste contact. Both young men froze, eyes locked as they stared dumbfound at the other. "Cas… I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Dean croaked, feeling ashamed suddenly. The way Cas was staring at him, it couldn't have been good…

He was never more wrong.

"Dean… shut up…" Cas growled slightly, breaching the distance and pressing forward into a firmer kiss, lips still closed slightly as they tested the waters of new territory.

It was Dean that deepened the kiss, probing tongue seeking entrance as lips parted, allowing seeking touches and tiny gasps to exchange between the two. Dean wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him flush as the two kissed, hands trailing, seeking new spots.

Cas groaned slightly, his hand threading its way under Dean's shirt to ghost over warm, taut skin. He smiled into the kiss, hearing Dean gasped at the seeking fingertips over pert flesh, rocking into the touches with lesser abandon.

"Cas… please…" he begged breathlessly, nuzzling and nipping at the fiddler's neck, taking in his scent. "Please…"

Cas glanced up at him, grinning from ear to ear. "I waited too long for this, Dean… please… let me…" he smiled, watching as Dean could only nod mutely, letting the fiddler take him to their inevitable day's end.

Not that he was complaining, mind you.

* * *

Dean smiled, sated and satisfied. He folded his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling with contentment. He lay nude under the blankets of Cas' bed, feeling well fucked out and pleased as he waited for Cas to return from the bathroom.

It didn't take long for his lover to return, strolling into his bedroom equally as nude as his partner. His normally messy hair was sticking up even more wildly than normal, cheeks flushed from their recent love-making. "Hey…" he crooned, leaning provocatively in the doorway of the bedroom, eyeing Dean up with a practiced glance.

Dean laughed, patting the bed next to him, and was almost immediately joined by six feet of overly cuddly fiddler, the thinner man curling into his side perfectly as he pressed lazy kisses to the side of Dean's neck, his chest, anywhere he could reach as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Dean smiled, carding his fingers through Cas' hair. To see him now, he could almost laugh at himself. He was never cuddly after sex, but this… this was a whole new ball-park of awesome… besides, he liked having Cas on top of him. Memories of Cas' face, blissed out, mouth a gentle "o" as he coupled with Dean, straddling his waist in what seemed to be his favorite position, brought Dean around for a second go.

Fingers trailing over Cas' warm flesh, he fingered the pert nipples of his lover's chest, earning a groan from his lover as Cas pressed closer to Dean for much wanted friction. "Dean…" he breathed, nipping his lover's collar bone gently as he looked up into jade eyes that reminded him so fondly of this country he loved so.

Dean smiled, pulling him into a kiss as Cas crawled on top of him once again, their kisses much slower, more exploratory than their previously fire driven kisses as they made love. Dean had never been this happy in his life. It was all just perfect… too perfect.

* * *

The summer came to an end all too soon, the classes completed as the students spent their last week enjoying themselves before they were to travel to Dublin for their flight home.

Dean didn't want to go. He had been dreading this time ever since he and Cas became so close, but knowing it was inevitable. After the best summer of his life, Dean was going to return to his boring, mundane life in Chicago, taking his classes at Loyola never to see Cas again, if his luck streak was anything to go by.

However, he tried to remain positive in the face of his summer lover, spending as much time with him as he possibly could before the flight.

Cas had even asked his brother if he could accompany Dean to Dublin in order to see him off, which James agreed to readily, understanding his brother's romantic issue. "Don't worry, Merritt…. The band can go without ye for a few days." He said sympathetically, clapping a hand to his brother's shoulder.

Dean had been overjoyed to hear this, readily bringing Cas with him to Dublin with his class. The night before their flight home, Dean rented a hotel room in Dublin, away from his classmates, the two of them spending the night in the throes of desperate passion, trying to soak up everything they knew they would miss, despite their heated promises to remain in contact through email, phone, any means necessary.

The fateful day had finally arrived, as Cas and Dean entered the airport, Cas on a gate pass, while Dean checked in with the other students and Prof. Singer. The two sat together at the gate, fingers threaded together as they shared longing glances the entire wait for Dean's flight.

Before they were even remotely ready, the gate call rang through the speakers as the student group headed to the gangway to depart for home. Dean lingered behind, unable to let go of Cas' hand, nor tear his eyes from those blues. He could swear he saw tears shining in the backs of those beautiful eyes he loved so much. "Cas… I swear, I'll call you. Email you. Call me whenever you can, even if it's in the middle of the night. I'm going to miss you so much…" he whispered, pulling him into a firm embrace. He buried his face in the crook of Cas' neck, breathing in the scent one last time.

Cas blinked hurriedly, rubbing his hands up and down Dean's back soothingly. "I will Dean…" he sniffed slightly, pulling back to offer him a watery grin. "I… Dean, I…." he swallowed, willing himself to say it. "I love you…"

Dean visibly choked up, tears staining his own green orbs. "I love you too, Cas… don't forget that…" and with that the lovers shared one final kiss before last calls were made and Dean was ushered into the gangway. He turned back one last time, waving to Cas as the door was closed to their view.

Cas stayed at the window of the gate, watching… watching with teary eyes even hours after his love flew away, bound for Chicago, and out of his life.

* * *

_One Year Later_

Dean made his way through the crowded halls of Loyola University, headed towards the councilors office to prep his classes for the year. And what a long year it had been.

He never broke contact with Cas, sending him emails and phone calls every day. Every day the two talked, sharing tidbits of their lives with each other, laughing and loving each other despite the distance between them. But… with the beginning of the school year looming, Dean lost time to talk to Cas, being overbooked by meetings and scheduling to talk half as much as he wished he could. He just hoped Cas wasn't upset with him…

Finally, Dean finished the last of his scheduling, fixing the fiasco with his conflicting English and World Civ classes, and was just making his way from the offices, when he stopped dead. He could have swore he heard…

"Nolan! Merritt Nolan!" the admissions councilor called into the throng, hoping that her next appointment hadn't skipped out on her.

Dean whipped around, searching the crowd desperately for any sign. It could have been coincidence, but… He stopped. He didn't see anyone that looked like his Cas. None. Maybe he misheard… maybe he was hallucinating.

Dean sighed, flopping down in one of the chairs as he rubbed his eyes, tiredly. He was exhausted, hardly getting any sleep. It was easy to mishear in such a noisy hallway. He kept telling himself 'it's all in your head, Dean…. It's all in your head…'

He didn't know how long he sat there, but suddenly, as he stared at the ground before him, a pair of dark brown boots stopped in front of his line of vision, attached to a pair of jean-clad legs. His eyes continued to climb up the figured before him, gazing over a familiar green plaid shirt and white tank, the Claddagh necklace, and finally up to piercing blue eyes, and a dashing smile he just couldn't forget. He was dumbfound.

"Cas?" He breathed, hardly able to believe it. His hair was a bit longer and he now sported a thin beard, but it was most definitely him. Cas stood before him, wearing a backpack, and holding the fiddle cas in his left hand. "Cas… it's really you…" He jumped to his feet and pulled Cas into his arms, heart thumping wildly in his chest as he pulled his lover into a heated kiss, feeling Cas wrap his arms around him and hold on as if his life depended on it.

Cas smiled, unable to contain his mirth as he pulled back to stare lovingly into his eyes. "Hello, Dean. I hear the music department here is fantastic…"

* * *

A/N the second: just copy and paste the links without the spaces to see what each item is:

*Uillean pipes: http:/ brownbearproducts .biz /images

**Bodhran: http:/www. /ashtar/Rotherham050507/

***The Cliffs of Moher:http:/ .net/middletown/gaudet/studentwork /migration_webpages_james /Block%20C/ireland_michael_


End file.
